Love on the other side of the mask discontinued
by The-Demon-writter
Summary: Pim sorry to those who like my fanfic, i can't continue it since i havent been keeping up with miraculous ladybug, so i will not be keep going with this, im sorry}
1. Chapter 1: denial

Chat hadn't expected such a feeling to form in his heart. he of course ignored the feeling, but this feeling the started to bloom all happened awhile after the hole Nathaniel thing, he somehow made it a habit to visit Marintette in the night often, this night was one of those nights. he landed on the roof, only to see her hugging her legs to herself with a blanket around herself, he slowly walked up putting a hand to her shoulder.

"Princess?..." he said a little quietly, she didn't notice him at all and quickly turned, her bright blue eyes piercing into his green ones "Oh chat. i didn't see you" she had a forced smile on her face to try and hide the sadness she was feeling. he squinted his eyes looking serious "Marintette...whats wrong? you know you can talk to me." thats all she needed to hear before her smile dropped.

"Its just school problems...the mayors daughter Chloe goes to my school and i swear she is the rudest thing alive." Chat felt a tad conflicted with what she said. he wants to disagree since she's his childhood friend, but its so hard to since its true. "And i usually don't let what she says get to me but..." she sighed deeply, a far away look in her eyes "She told me that my crush didn't like me at all. that he was only nice because of how pathetic i am. i wanted to tell her off like i usually do. but i started thinking, and i started believing it to be true."

Chat just wanted to go to Chloe right now and get an explanation. "i don't believe that. a girl who had no fear in the face of an Akuma is not pathetic." all he heard was a low chuckle from her. "if only i believed that..." He didn't even know what he was doing but he had hugged her tightly to him. "Don't listen to Chloe, you are an amazing person. and you always cheer people up..."

he then heard a laugh. he let go of her to stare her in the face, but he was captivated by the beauty she had at this moment. her cute scrunched up nose. her puffy cheeks. her joyful laughter, all of that stopped him from saying a word. "Thanks so much chat. i feel better" she smiled and got up wrapping the blanket around him "Just fold up the blanket and leave it when your done." she waved and left the roof to her room.

when she had left he had gotten back to his senses, he put a hand over his heart confused 'W-what was that just know?...its nothing. its nothing.' he kept repeating in his mind as he folded up the blanket and left in the night.

{Hey everyone! thanks for reading. its super short but there will be more i promise! so i hope you enjoyed this shortness,}


	2. Chapter 2: a little confused

After that encounter with Marinette Adrien's mind had been full of of thoughts of her. "Whats up that that look on your face?" Plagg asks with his mouth full of cheese. He sighed putting his hands to his face.

"Its nothing worth talking about" That's all Plagg needed to hear, "Alright, then." Adrien looked to the roof thinking 'What was that feeling? A sting? Butterfly's? did i feel nervous?' So many possibility floated in his mind. And heart. But he pushes those thought out of his head as she got ready for bed and went to sleep.

-the next morning-

He had went to school like usual. only he started looking at Marinette. at first it was a quick glance once or twice, But with every glance his eyes lingered longer. And longer. He snapped out of his daze when Nino nudged him "Dude are you alright? you keep looking at Marinette."

Adrien was shocked at himself. he didn't even notice himself, "If you like her then ask her out" Nino wrapped an arm around a slightly blushing Adrien "No no no. its not that, im just wondering why she's always so shy around me" He wasn't lying. well he kinda was but not at the same time.

"Who knows man." He shrugged and looked over to the two girls cheerfully chatting together, 'Why am i looking so much at her?...Why am i thinking about her...Why?..' that word 'why?' bounced in his mind. Many things about her also bounced in there, but one thing stuck firm. He had to see her tonight. He needed to clear these thoughts away, He loved Ladybug not Marinette. at least thats what he tells himself as the day goes by,

When night had fallen, and he had finished patrol like usual he went to her house, with a light thud he lightly knocked on the door of her balcony. She walked over and opened the door, He felt a little loss for words. She had a nice kinda loose shirt, Her hair was down, and she was wearing cute green shorts. "Chat?" Her speaking pulled him from his trance.

He took her hand in his and kissed it "Good evening princess~ ive come so see how your doing." She sighed and pulled her hand away "I'm fine. talking with you yesterday really helped..." It was pretty chilly this night, so she wrapped her blanket around him "Come inside, its cold out there." He had walked inside. the blanket was warm and had her sent on it, It was chocolate, Vanilla, and flowers.

A lovely sent that made his mind think of how warm she was when he hugged her. He blushed and shook his head to get the thought out of his head. He sat down on a chair thinking "So what brings you here?" He seemed nervous for some reason. She touched his shoulder and he recoiled at her touch. "Oh sorry. i shouldn't have touched you." He saw the kinda hurt look on her face and he felt guilty 'Why did i recoil away from her?...' He sighed "No its fine. im just a but jumpy."

She raised an eye brow "Well you know you can talk to me about it if you want." He smiled a bit "Thank you for your offer princess. but i just needed to check on you." he quickly got up suddenly want to escape. She got up and grabbed his shoulder "Wait cha-" before she could finish he smacked her hand away "I-i..." She rubbed her hand while looking down. "I'm sorry...i shouldn't be nosy..." she quickly turned and ran out to the bathroom. He wanted to stop her but if he did what would he say? Why did he smack her hand? He's been nothing but rude and be needed to leave. He went to the balcony, glancing back at the door she left though. "No..im sorry.."

{Im gonna be posting these Chapters short. sorry if this is bad since i haven't written a story in a long time, sorry for any grammar errors too.}


	3. Chapter 3 : One nights mistake

He had regretted what he did. His heart was telling him one thing but his brain was telling him something else. He was at school like usual but he noticed Marinette had looked less bubbly then usual. Even Alya noticed. "Okay girl whats wrong?" "Its just...a cat hurt my hand yesterday." He didn't mean to eavesdrop on them but they sit right behind him so its hard not to. she had shown her hand to Alya and she gasped. "Whoa, these are pretty big claw marks" Adrien mentally face palmed, He forgot about his **HUGE CLAWS.** He sighed a bit knowing he has to say sorry, But he knows he'll do something stupid again, But his heart is telling him he needs to go.

 _'I'm so confused...do i listen to my head or heart? do i go or do i stay away?'_ he sighed not paying attention to the teacher until she called out to him "h-huh?" he asks now knowing whats going on "I said do you know what book you'll be writing a report about?" He wasn't listening so he had to guess quick. "Um...Trick question?" The teacher sighs "Your lucky that it was, pay more attention to class" He felt embarrassed and hoped his father didn't hear about that.

-at sunset-

School ended like usual. He saw Marinette was different today. he did try to talk to her but her reaction was delayed a lot, He sighed, He needed to see her today, he may have messed up by scratching her hand but he'll make it up to her as soon as he can. He nodded to himself feeling determined.

As soon as he got home he fed Plagg and was ready to transform. "You sure doing this is the right thing? i mean you could just not go. Scratching her by accident isnt worth a transformation just to say sorry." Adrien thought about it. He was right, A scratch isn't worth seeing her to say sorry and then leave. "Now ask yourself. why do you want to see her? and don't say to apologies" Plagg said firmly, Plagg maybe unreliable a lot, And complains, But he really helps when push comes to shove. he put a hand to his chin and thought about it "Why do i want to see her?...I love ladybug, She's the sun. She's the brightest thing in the world. And Marinette...Is a flame. A gentle candle light that warms my heart." He explains.

"So she's someone you can show your real self to?." He hadn't thought about that really. "Anyway im gonna say sorry to her and you can't tell me other wise." He transformed and hopped off to her house.

when he had gotten there he was about to knock on the door when he felt like backing out _'I can't do it!. No im Chat noir. I can do this!'_ He was encouraging himself when the door opened. He stared at the sight that is Marinette with her hair down. "Chat noir? why are you here?" He breathed in and grabbed her hands "I'm sorry for yesterday. i didn't mean to hurt your _purr-tty_ hands like this." He couldn't help but slip in a pun even if he's trying to be serious. She tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing too hard "And here i was feeling guilty." she slips her hands away and smiles. He was captivated again by her cuteness. The little freckles on her face. Her cute little button nose, And sharp blue eyes.

Before he knew what he was doing he talked "Can i kiss you?" Both him and her was shocked by his words. 'What am i doing! why did i ask her that! of course she'll say no.' He expected a slap, her telling him no, Any kind of rejection. But something he didn't expect happened. she had got up on her tippy toes and kissed him, it was a brush of the lips but thats all it took. He wrapped an arm around her waist and one behind her head, He pulled her in for a real kiss, Her lips were soft. Like kneading dough with hands, Her lips tasted like Sugar and chocolate, she had wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. He felt an urgency, Like if he let this flame go he'll never have her gentle light anymore. His tongue licked her bottom lip as if asking for entrance, She gladly allowed him access. Their breaths mingled with a great fever, He had to pull away because his ring was beeping, When they had both realized what they had done they backed away from each other, He touched a hand to his lips and turned away "I'll be back another time, i promise...my princess~"

{Hey guys! its me Demon back with another update. if this Chapter seems weird i was really just going with the flow of my brain and i'll try to get to Chapter 4 soon.}


End file.
